Card Captor Chiyoko Episode 1
by Maraline Fuyuya
Summary: Sakura, the great legendary Card Captor and the 1st. What happens when it's time to pass on her legend? Who will she choose? Give it a chance if you can :D


"_But...But..." Yue started_

"_You knew this day would come inside didn't you Yue?" A elder woman's voice said._

_The man nodded slowly, looking at the ground._

"_You too, right Kero-chan?" She asked the other figure,_

_only this figure took the shape of a lion sort of creature._

_The figures both had wings._

"_It is as your old master, Clow Reed said." She started_

"_All living things have to die sometime" Yue finished_

"_That's right. And just like Clow Reed, I don't want to leave you alone. I love you both very much, Yue-san and Kero-chan. That's why I'm going to do as he did, and assign two candidates for the task as the new master of you and the cards." The woman explained. "I have spoke to my husband, and he agrees." "Syoran-sama did?" Yue asked. The woman nodded. You couldn't see her, just a silouhette of a big chair, her figure, her long hair, and a large staff, that she held. It was round, with a star shape inside, and two mini wings on either side. She stood out of the chair and stroked the lion creature. "Kero-chan..." She started. She put her hand on the man's cheek, "Yue-san..." . They both looked at her fully. "I trust you, with everything, just as did". They nodded. "Obviously, you may want to test her, as I and Li were." The woman explained, "I'm sure she'll be a great success". "Yes, master" The figures said in unison. "Thank You, my dear friends. I bid you well" She finished, before dropping her hand slowly, and not doing anything, at all. Kero dropped his head. "Goodbye Sakura"._

**Episode 1 – Chiyoko, and The Sakura Cards**

'Ahh, a lovely spring day. Nice and warm, perfect to chill out in the garden with" Chiyoko said streching her arms up in the air. Then she looked down at the piles of stuff. "Too bad, we have spring cleaning to do" She sighed. "Oh I would love to just relax under the sun, listen to music and drink some cream soda". Her mouth watered at the thought. Then she shook her head. "No I must focuse on getting work done" Chiyoko said before picking up a pile of books, and taking them to the study. She put them in the place they were meant to go after dusting them. When she finished puttting about half of the books away, her dad came in and said "Hey Chiyoko, how have you been getting on?". "Ok, I think. Though, it is a bit tiring" She answered. "Sorry, thanks for all your help. I took a break to make some cake for everyone. Why don't you take a rest and come get some?" Her father said before leaving. "Thanks, I will." Chiyoko called to him. 'I better finish putting this away' she thought. She looked at it, and stared. It was a strange book. It looked more like a dairy. It had english writing on it. It said, 'The Sakura' on the spine. That was one of Chiyoko's talents, reading foreign languages. The front said 'Sakura' aswell. It had a strange picture of a lion on the front. It had a jewel on it's head, and it looked as though it was roaring. 'Sakura'? Thought Chiyoko, 'If it's great great great grandma Sakura's book, then it belongs in the archives. The place was called the archives, but it was more like a history room, created by Chiyoko's great great great grandmother Sakura in the past. It was beautiful, with lots of decoration and pictures. Chiyoko, dusted it off, and put it on her great great great grandmother's big bookself. It was full of books, that she had treasured. If this was kept, it was obviously one of them. She was going to open it, but was interrupted by her big brother, Denjiro's call of, "Hey troll, your goat cake is going to waste". "Arrr, I'm not a troll!" She said running after him. "Oh you two" Her older sister, Hana smiled. "Hana, your back early!" Chiyoko greeted happily. "Yeah, I got out of college early today. My exam wasn't to hard." She smiled giving Chiyoko a hug. "I hope you do well, even though you don't need it" Chiyoko laughed. "Oh, Chiyoko, your so kind." Hana smiled. "And a troll" Denjiro mummured out his tea cup. "I'm not a troll!" Chiyoko shouted. "Oh Den, leave her alone" Hana said. "Here you go Chiyoko, some nice strawberry cheesecake" Her father said, bringing some over to the table. "Thanks dad" Chiyoko thanked grabbing a chair next to her sister. "Is mom coming back tonight?" Hana asked her father. "I'm not sure, she said she would call before we start dinner definately" He answered. Your probably wondering what Chiyoko and her family look like. Chiyoko, is average size, not like her great great great grandmother Sakura, who was teased by Chiyoko's great great great great uncle Toya. She has long dark hair that she keeps in to puffy pigtails on either side of her head. She has jade-green eyes, and a very very kind heart. She is skilled in many of the things she does. Her older brother, the second child in the family, has between light and dark hair. His eyes are also green, which he and Chiyoko inherited from their mother. He is tall like his father and quite clever. Her older sister, the fisrt child born to the family, has very light hair like her father. Her eyes are blue like her father's, and she is very very clever. She is studying microbiology, and has an intention to get to a very good university abroad. Their father, has light hair, and dark blue eyes. He is very very kind like Chiyoko, and works as a teacher at Denjiro's high school. Their mother has dark hair and green eyes. She is kind and motherly a little, but their dad looks after them the most. She works at a old people's home. Chiyoko loves her family very much, and wouldn't give them up for anything. "Yum, thanks for the cake dad" Chiyoko smiled. "Your welcome, glad you like it" He smiled back. "I'm gonna go clean some more of the archives." Chiyoko said. "Ok, is that all you have to do?" Her father asked. "Yeah, then i'll finally be done." She answered streching. "Good Good, Thanks for your help. If it's sunny tommorow, you can relax outside, and I'll bring you some cream soda and sweets as a reward for your hard work" Her father said. "YAY!" Chiyoko shouted excitedly. "I think I'll join you" Hana said. "I hope it's REALLY sunny tommorow then" Chiyoko said skipping to the biggest room in the house. She switched on all the lights in the archives. The archives always amazed her. Her grandmothers and grandfathers from so many years. Lovely. She walked over to Sakura's shrine. She had been left with it. She dusted the pictures very carefully. She dusted and polished the desk surfaces. She dusted and polished the bookself aswell. Then she noticed, the book she had dusted before, appeared on Sakura's desk. Hmm, maybe she hadn't put it away when she got distracted. Oh well. She picked it up to put it away. When she did, it glowed a red-pink colour, and started to float in the air. "Huh? Ahh!" Chiyoko said retreating. She stopped and looked at the book. It was enchanting, and then she realised...she felt Sakura's presence on the book. She felt her grea great great grandmother's presence for some reason sometimes. This definitely had her presence. Then the book fell into her hands. The glow faded. "What the...?" Chiyoko said. She opened the book, and saw the book was filled with cards. She picked one up out the pile and looked at it. It was a picture of a dragon type of creature and it said 'The FLY' on it. "Hmm, The FLY?" Chiyoko said. Then another beam of light. The cards started to fly out the book and through the floor. A creature started to melt out the book. A little teddy. It looked like a lion. It had wings. Maybe that was why it was...floating! The creature opened it's eyes. "Chiyoko Sakurai?" It asked. "Y...Yeah. I'm Chiyoko" She answered. The creature closed it's eyes and the glow diappeared. Then it opened it's eyes again. "Haaaa, gosh I forgot how it feels to be shut up for so long again. Huh? Oh Chiyoko! Greetings, I'm the great Kerberos, the beast of the seal, that gaurds this book. And you are Chiyoko correct?" The creature asked. Chiyoko could do nothing but nod slowly. "I knew it. Thanks for finally opening me up after all these years. Wait...Did you scatter the cards?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer. He looked and saw they were gone. "Ahh! Oh No Not Again" Kero shouted. "Umm, sorry but, I don't understand" Chiyoko finally said. "Hmm? Understand" Kero said confused. "What is going on, what are these cards, and why are you here? How are you talking? How are you living?" Chiyoko was asking so many questions Kerberos got muddled, and said "Which would you like to know first?" Chiyoko stopped, and thought. "Hmm, the cards" She finally answered. "Well, these cards here, are a creation of past master magicians, and hold great power and forces like no other. They each have a different power, and think of that power only. They were orginally created by a magician who lives a very very very long time ago, called Clow Reed. I was also created by him. After many years though, the cards and I were reclaimed under the name and power of a new master magicain, Sakura Kinomoto" Kero explained. "Ehh? Great great great grandmother Sakura?" Chiyoko asked. "That's right!" Kero confirmed "She scattered the cards of clow, just like you just did aswell. She had to collect every one of them and change them into Sakura Cards" He finished. "S...akura Cards" Chiyoko repeated "Why did she have to change them?" "Well, when a magician is no longer living, their power slowly dies away. The cards cannot exsist without any power" Kero explained. "So she had to convert them to Sakura cards, so they could live off her magic power" He finished. "I see" Chiyoko nodded. "But before she passed, she asked me and my partner Yue, to watch over you while you build your power and become the new master" Kero explained further. "Ehh? Me, the new master?" Chiyoko asked pointing to herself. Kero nodded. "But, I don't know how to work magic cards" Chiyoko mumbled looking at the ground. "That's what I'm for" Kero said "But first we have to retreive all the cards. Once we've dome that you have to convert them into Chiyoko cards!" Kero said. "Chi...Chiyoko Cards" Chiyoko repeated. "Yup" Kero nodded "But knowing Yue, he will probably give you a test to shwo you are worthy of being our new master". "Umm, who is Yue?" Chiyoko asked. "He is the opposite of me, he was also created by Clow and Sakura" Kero explained. "I see, is he a lion aswell?" Chiyoko asked. "No Chi-chan. He is a angel sort of looking person" Kero explained, trying to make it clear to Chiyoko. "Oh I see" She responded. "You will have to find him seperately. He usually is sealed within someone close to you" Kero said. "Someone close huh" Chiyoko said. "In any case, we need to get the cards back. What card do you have left? Is it windy?" Kero asked. "Yeah" Chiyoko answered giving him the card. "Oh, trust the one card she draws out to be WINDY" Kero sighed "You said 'The WINDY' didn't you? Now by using that spell, the cards have flown out the book and scattered themselves over this town. They will only appear in certain conditions, occording to it's power. You will have to claim them all". "Chiyoko? Are you finished?" They heard a voice call. "Uh, Yeah. I'm gonna go up in my room for a bit" Chiyoko called back, grabbing the book and Kero-chan. She ran up the stairs and straight into her bedroom. She put the book and card on her desk. When she opened her hand, Kero floated up again. " You ok Kero-chan?" She asked. "Yeah" He answered. " So how am I meant to collect these cards?" Chiyoko asked him. Stand over there and hold your hand out flat" He told her. She did so. The room went dark she could no longer see any of her belongings. She could only see Kero, the book, the card and a magic circle that enlarged beneath her. "Key of the seal..." Kero started. A light came from the hey hole of the book. It floated toward Chiyoko. "There is someone wishing to form a contract with you. A girl. Her name is Chiyoko" Kero kept on and the light got brighter. "Oh Key, grant her the power! RELEASE!" Kero shouted and the light got brighter than ever and expanded. "Ok Chiyoko, take the staff" Kero told her. Chiyoko slowly took hold of the pink thing in front of her. "Yeah, the next Card Captor has arrived!" Kero cheered. The light disappeared, and Chiyoko's room was back. "H...How, did that happen?" Chiyoko asked puzzled. " Hey Chiyoko! Turn on the TV, look at the news" Hana called up the stairs. Chiyoko put the staff on the bed. She picked up her remote and turned on the news. "Heavy Rain Storms are not looking promising for small towns like this one, with closed off locations..." Chiyoko heard. "Huh? What's that? Rain Storm Flooding? Hey Chiyoko, that could be one of the Sakura Cards! It's probably the WATERY card!" Kero said. "Hey! How am I supposed to catch it?" Chiyoko asked. "That's fine you have WINDY!" Kero explained "But you need a new staff of power to suit your magic powers". "Ehh? How do I do that?" Chiyoko asked.

"Find within yourself your own power. Your magic power must reside in your new staff. Not powers of the moon and sun, nor the powers of the stars but your powers of the..." Kero started. "Elements!" Chiyoko shouted.

* * * * * *

"So how do I use the WINDY card?" Chiyoko asked. "Use your magic. You'll need the key. Use the incantation I told you earlier" Kero explained. "Ok" Chiyoko started, she took the new heart shaped key from around her neck. It was a pink heart, with two small, different shaped wings on it. It had swirls in different directions in different colours around it. "The Key which hides powers of the elements, show your true form before me. I, Chiyoko, command you under our contract. RELEASE!". The key grew larger until it became the staff that Chiyoko had seen before. "Good! Now change the WINDY card!" Kero told her. "The card recainated by Sakura, abandon your old form and recainate once again. Under the name of your new owner, Chiyoko. WINDY!" Chiyoko commanded. The card lit up in different colours, and then strips of wind, that actually looked like a lady, flew out from it. It went up, and froze the water momentarily. "Yes, that's what we like to see. Now quick capture the card before people realise the rain has froze" Kero said. "Yes" Chiyoko answered. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Sakura Card!" Chiyoko shouted while twirling the staff and finally turning it sidewards and pushing forward toward the card in front of her. The two cards fell from the sky and fell into her hands. "Card Captured!" Chiyoko said "WINDY and WATERY huh?". "Your first two cards, and your first Chiyoko card!" Kero said. Chiyoko took her back pack off her back, and pulled out the book. It had changed to a purple colour and the top read 'CHIYOKO'. She looked at the spine. It also said 'The Chiyoko'. "The book is ready aswell" Kero said "Well done Chiyoko, you did really well". "Thank you very much Kero-chan" Chiyoko smiled, "I really needed your help". "I think I'll have fun working with you aswell Chiyoko" Kero smiled back. "But I didn't even know this was being made a job!" Chiyoko shouted, while they both traveled home, for some well deserved treats.


End file.
